liberte_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Levesque
Emily Levesque is one of the main characters of Liberté Pretty Cure. Emily is an outgoing and kind young girl, who loves maple syrup and candy with a passion. Her parents own a confectionery where she works part time and makes candy - her favourite pasttime. She is often a delivery girl for her parents' business, and because of it has a tendency to be quite outdoorsy and athletic. Emily's alter ago is Cure Maple and her Form Changes are Butterscotch Belly Dance, and Tapioca Tap Dance. Personality Outgoing, energetic and friendly, Emily is a very likeable young lady. She is very a very generous and helpful person, rarely hesitating to lend a helping hand. She is a very impulsive girl, and doesn't usually think things through fully before acting. She can also be very stubborn when she makes a decision. When Emily is confused, she scratches the tip of her nose, a family quirk which she picked up from her father and is also something her sister Marie does. Appearance As a civilian, Emily has long, curly, dark brown hair which she usually does not wear up. Her favourite outfit to wear consists of a red turtleneck, jean capris or shorts and either her Converse sneakers or her roller blades. She usually wears things that conceal her neck if she can, including shirts and sweaters with high necks and scarves. In the winter, she usually wears a long black coat and various toques as well as high, usually knee-length boots. As Cure Maple, her hair becomes shorter, changes to a sandy brown, and remains curly. On the left side of her head is a red heart-shaped barrette with a red maple leaf. Her main outfit consists of a white top with puffy sleeves with red lining the ends of the sleeves. She also wears a dark blue vest lined in gold with a red shirt underneath. On her chest is a red and white bow with a gold heart-shaped brooch. Her shorts are white with red lining. She has red gloves on her arms and red and white laced boots and red scarf. Around her left wrist is her LovePreBrace and the PreChanMirror hangs from her right hip. In her Butterscotch Belly Dance form, her hair remains the same but she gains a pink headdress. She wears a red sleeveless cropped top with a golden brooch in the center. She also wears red puffy pants with golden lining at the ankles. On her feet are red sandals with golden straps. She also has a translucent scarf which she keeps wrapped around her arms. In her Tapioca Tap Dance form, she wears a red coattail jacket with a black top underneath that has white ruffle lining it. The sleeves are elbow length and she also wears red and black cuffs on her wrists that are also lined with white ruffle. The shorts are form fitting and black, and underneath are fishnet leggings. There is a giant rose on the left hip. For accessories, her hair is once again the same but she wears a black top hat with a red maple leaf and a red bowtie around her neck. Lastly, she has black tap dancing shoes. History Meeting Blue, and Becoming Cure Maple As she was making deliveries one day for her family's confectionery, Bonbon Levesque, Emily spotted Blue in the streets on her route, and distracted by his strange appearance, she crashed into him on her roller skates. She offered to take him to a café to make it up to him, and while the two were eating, Chérie created a Pire from a man nearby that attacked the area across the street from the café. Emily, eager to help with the situation, was given a Love Crystal that became a PreChanMirror and her Cure Maple PreCards, which she used to transform into Cure Maple. She outwitted the Pire and purified it using her attack Maple Sugar Blossom (Maple fleur du sucre). Relationships * Rosalind Fournier: Emily's classmate, Pretty Cure partner and best friend. * Marie Levesque: Emily's younger sister, the person she is closest to out of anyone. Emily often takes care of her sister while her parents are working, and affectionately calls her "ma poupée", or "my doll". * Anne Levesque: Emily's mother. The two have an often strenuous relationship, but they love each other greatly and Emily holds a lot of respect for her mother. * Jean-Marc Levesque: Emily's father, who she, like Marie, has wrapped around her little finger. * Blue: The God of the Earth who gave Emily her Love Crystal. Emily mistrusted him at first, but has grown to be friendly with him. * Bernadette: Emily's school friend. * Claudine: Emily's school friend. Cure Maple "Le goût sucré de la vie dynamique, je m’appelle Cure Maple!" The sweet flavour of vibrant life, I am Cure Maple! Cure Maple is the alter ago of Emily. She is represented by maple leaves, and respectively has the power of the earth. She can transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure changement miroir roulement!" Transformation Sequence The transformation begins with Emily's PreChanMirror opening up, with her reflection in the mirror. Her hair then changes color and length as she dances onto the first PreCard. Then the other two PreCards overlap and Emily pushes that part of the mirror down. She shouts the transformation phrase as the cards light up in the mirror and glows. As she transforms, she is wearing a light red cape. She spins around as hearts surround her and form various parts of her outfit. After her gloves, boots and accessories appear, she jumps on a giant heart, which forms the rest of her outfit underneath. She then removes the cape, revealing her completed outfit as her scarf appears and she places the PreChanMirror on her hip, which becomes encased in a bag. She then grabs one last heart, which forms her LovePreBrace before finishing the transformation. Butterscotch Belly Dance Butterscotch Belly Dance is one of the two Form Changes Cure Maple can use. In this form, Cure Maple's hair remains the same, but she wears a pink headdress. She wears a red sleeveless cropped top with her golden brooch, and red puffy pants that are lined with gold at the ankles. She also has red sandals with golden straps. Butterscotch Belly Dance has its own attack called Caramel Camel March (Caramel chameau marche). Tapioca Tap Dance Tapioca Tap Dance is one of the two Form Changes Cure Maple can use. In this form, Cure Maple's hair remains the same, but with a black top hat with a red maple leaf. Her outfit consists of a red coattail jacket and a pair of black shorts. She wears fishnet leggings, and black tap dancing shoes. She also wears red and black wrist cuffs and a red bowtie. In this form, she has an attack called Sugar Soft Step (Sucre étape douce). Innocent Cure Maple Innocent Form is Cure Maple's upgraded form. In this form, her usual Cure outfit is replaced by a white dress with a ribbon on the front with the gold insignia on the front with a white collar and ruffled sleeves and a skirt divided into three parts, red and blue on top and green on the bottom. Her hair becomes fluffier and lighter and her usual hair accessory is replaced with a white bow. She also wears very long white gloves and her usual boots are completely white. She also wears a giant light red ribbon on the back and wears makeup. butterscotch.png|Butterscotch Belly Dance Form Change tapioca.png|Tapioca Tap Dance Form Change innocentmaple.png|Innocent Form Cure Maple Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Maple Sugar Blossom ''(Maple fleur du sucre) ' - Her solo finisher, where she uses her LovePreBrace, and with the power of the summoned crystalline trees roots, she immobilizes and seals the enemy, eventually purifying it. *'Caramel Camel March (Caramel chameau marche) ' - Butterscotch Belly Dance's attack. *'Sugar Soft Step (Sucre étape douce) ' - Tapioca Tap Dance's attack. *'Loving Liberty Shower (Amoureux liberté douche) ' - Her finisher with Cure Frost. *'Innocent Liberation (Libération innocent) ' - Her second group attack along with Frost. To perform it, both of the girls must be in their Innocent Form. Etymology '''Levesque:' The name Levesque originates in Normandy, although it is also a common surname in Montreal. Emily: Emily is a feminine form of the Latin name Emil, meaning "rival". Gallery Official Profile/Art Emily-levesque.png|Emily Levesque profile. maple.png|Cure Maple profile. butterscotch.png|Butterscotch Belly Dance profile. tapioca.png|Tapioca Tap Dance profile. Other sisters.png|Emily and Marie Levesque. laronde.png|Emily with her mother and sister at La Ronde. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Liberté Pretty Cure Category:Cure Maple Category:Characters